Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been implementation of sensors-based services (e.g., sensors to detect velocity information for vehicles) and electronic mapping technologies to provide device users with on demand access to navigation services. One problem with the navigational aids is that they present the user with more information than is necessary. As a result, when a map user interface displays every single road segments as colored lines, a user is confused because with the speed of travel the user may be able to take only short occasional glances at the map. Such representation of relevant as well as irrelevant road segments may increase the cognitive load of reading maps for a device user and may be distracting for a given navigational purpose.